The Hope Games
by Vegeta'z girL
Summary: En lo que ha quedado de Norteamérica ahora llamado Kratos, Umbrella el gobierno absoluto ha castigado a las ciudades por haberse rebelado, cada año deben ofrecer a un joven y una joven como "Guerreros" para luchar a muerte en los juegos de la esperanza. Claire Redfield se ha ofrecido como voluntaria sin saber que desde ahora, ya nada sera como antes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí les traigo este nuevo fanfic Cleon inspirado en la exitosa saga de Libros de Suzanne Collins Los juegos del hambre, pero adaptada completamente al mundo de Resident Evil, no es un crossover ni nada de eso, primero les voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones, mi historia tiene la trama central de los juegos del hambre, la ciudad de Claire es de minería, y ella tiene varias similitudes con el personaje de Katniss pero a la vez conserva su esencia, también voy a conservar el concepto de la chica en llamas, pero todo va a estar adaptado con el mundo de Resident Evil y ya verán más adelante como lo hare. Claire, Steve y Leon tienen 16 años.**

**Bueno los dejo y espero les agrade.**

**Resident Evil es Propiedad de Capcom**

**Los juegos del hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins**

**THE HOPE GAMES.**

**Capitulo 1: Selección. **

Se sentía el clima cálido de una mañana de verano, era su clima favorito, pero a la vez el que más odiaba ya que significaba que el día de la selección se acercaba, y ese día precisamente era el día de la selección. Se levanto pesadamente teniendo cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña que dormía a su lado, pero esta al no sentir su calor se sobresalto al instante.

-Claire, ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto adormilada la pequeña.

-Al bosque Sherry, tengo que ver a Steve, pero prometo regresar antes del medio día- Dijo con voz dulce la mayor.

-Claire antes de que te vayas ¿Me cantas?- Pidió la pequeña.

-Claro- Sonrió ella y comenzó a cantar.

_**I remember tears streaming down your face,**__**  
**__**When I said I'll never let you go.  
**__**When all those shadows almost killed your light.**_

_(Recuerdo las lagrimas cayendo por tu rostro  
Cuando dije que nunca te dejaría ir.  
__Cuando todas las sombras casi matan tu luz)_

_**I remember, you said "Don't leave me here alone.."**__**  
**__**But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight.**_

_(Recuerdo que dijiste "no me dejes aquí solo".__  
__Pero todo eso está muerto, está ido, es pasado.)_

_**Just close your eyes,**__**  
**__**The sun is going down.**__**  
**__**You'll be alright,**__**  
**__**No one can hurt you now.**__**  
**__**Come morning light,**__**  
**__**You and I'll be safe and sound.**___

_(Solo cierra tus ojos.__  
__El sol está cayendo,__  
__estarás bien,__  
__nadie te herirá ahora.__  
__Ven, luz de la mañana, tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos.)_

Claire se percato de que Sherry ya se había vuelto a dormir y salió hacia la zona boscosa que eran más bien los alrededores de su ciudad, Raccoon City, en donde se encontraban las montañas Arklay, se supone que nadie debía salir de los límites de la cuidad y para ello había una rejilla que se suponía era de láser pero desde hacía un buen tiempo ella había descubierto que no eran más que lucecitas, ya que de ser de verdad emitirían un sonido electrificado, así que ella se movía a su antojo, entraba y salía cuando quería, solo teniendo las debidas precauciones para que ningún soldado la viera. Entro en el bosque y se dirigió a su punto de reunión con su mejor amigo desde niños, Steve Burnside. Él ya la esperaba sentado con la espalda recargada en una roca grande, ella llego y se sentó junto a él.

-Hola- Saludo la chica.

-Hola- Dijo él de vuelta y esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Fuiste ayer al colegio?- Claire pregunto.

-¿Para hacer ese ridículo festival de la hermandad en él que nos despedimos solo imaginando quienes serán los desdichados que no volveremos a ver?- Dijo irónico Steve.

Claire asintió y por unos instantes guardo silencio mientras observaba a Steve. Un chico de cabellos medio largos y castaños, sus ojos claros y un tanto fríos, su complexión atlética, su expresión muy dura pero siempre que estaba con ella se ablandaba. Desde niños habían sido amigos ya que sus padres eran muy cercanos, de hecho Steve era el único amigo que tenia, siempre fue una chica reservada y Steve era el único que de verdad la entendía, así como ella era la única que lo entendía a él.

-Sí, siempre he creído que es pura basura ese festival- Respondió Claire.

-¿Cómo lo ha tomado Sherry?- Pregunto Steve.

-Bien, ha estado demasiado tranquila, aunque sé que intenta hacerse la valiente para no preocuparme, pero no importa su nombre no saldrá, me he encargado de ello- Respondió ella confiada.

-Solo esta una vez que es lo reglamentario ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Steve.

-Sí, nunca la he dejado pedir nada, así que está a salvo- Respondió la chica.

-¿Chris vendrá?- Inquirió el castaño.

-Sí, lo veré al mediodía supongo- Claire dijo en un suspiro, extrañaba mucho a su hermano.

Hacía dos años que los padres de Sherry habían muerto, más bien los habían asesinado, ambos eran personas brillantes, tal vez más brillantes que muchas de las personas de Umbrella, y eso era algo que no podían permitir así que murieron envenenados bajo extrañas circunstancias. Sherry los había encontrado a la mañana siguiente, y como si eso no fuera dolor suficiente para una niña de 10 años su destino seria ir a un orfanato. Chris que conocía a los Birkin desde pequeño y que siempre habían estado dispuestos a tenderle la mano, hizo lo mismo por ellos, así que hizo un trato. Desde que era un adolescente los soldados habían querido que se uniera al cuerpo, ya que era un chico con demasiadas habilidades, pero como todos Chris odiaba a Umbrella y había declinado siempre, así que ellos vieron su oportunidad cuando el pidió hacerse cargo de la pequeña Sherry Birkin. Por órdenes superiores el alcalde le dio la custodia a Chris Redfield si se unía al cuerpo y él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, cada mes visitaba a Claire y les mandaba dinero, así que Claire se hacía cargo de Sherry y no veía muy seguido a su hermano.

-¿Cuántas veces esta tu nombre?- Steve pregunto.

-No lo sé tal vez 15, ya sabes de cuando Sherry enfermo- Dijo Claire restándole importancia.- ¿El tuyo?- Pregunto.

-45 tal vez mas- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica.- Vamos a distraernos- Invito él.

Ella asintió y comenzaron a correr como niños, les gustaba el bosque porque dentro de él podían ser libres y olvidarse por un momento de su trágico mundo. Se retaban a ver quien trepaba más rápido un árbol, o quien recolectaba más frutos, quien era más sigiloso etcétera. Antes de retirarse a sus casas Steve fue hacia un árbol y el saco una bolsa con varias cosas como comida y algo de dinero, Claire fue hacia otro e hizo lo mismo. Desde que Chris se había ido ella había tenido que hacer más cosas para conseguir dinero así que se había convertido en una ladrona, entraba a las casas de los soldados de la cuidad y les robaba comida o dinero, desde niña Chris le había enseñado como defenderse y Claire era especialmente buena manejando cuchillos, además de que era sigilosa e inteligente, en su ciudad el robo era un delito que se castigaba con la muerte pero a ella poco le importaba, si no lo hacía de todos modos moriría de hambre. Al poco tiempo que ella había empezado a irrumpir en las casas Steve se le había unido y juntos se repartían lo que tenían, algunas cosas como la comida se las quedaban y otras como joyas las vendían en un mercado negro, ambos se repartieron lo que tenían que eran un par de botellas de leche, algo de pan duro y poco dinero, lo guardaron bien y se dispusieron a irse, ambos regresaron a la rejilla y se separaron para ir a sus casas. Claire entro en su casa y escucho dos voces animadas, corrió hacia el cuarto de Chris.

-Claire- Exclamo él al verla y de inmediato la abrazo.

-Chris, mira que fuerte te has puesto- Dijo ella con gusto.

Chris miro a su hermana y una nostalgia lo embargo, a pesar de que no tenían dinero y por ende ropa o algún adorno, ella era hermosa, era la viva imagen de su madre, con su cabello lacio y pelirrojo siempre atado en una coleta, era alta y esbelta, y tenía esos ojos grises tan hermosos, a Claire nunca le había preocupado arreglarse ni nada de eso, y eso era lo que la hacía más bella, su natural brillo. Chris la abrazo con fuerza y posteriormente Sherry se les unió. Chris también observo a la pequeña Sherry, era una preciosidad de niña, con ese cabello rubio dorado y sus ojos azules como el agua de mar, además de que era una niña muy fuerte, a pesar de todas las adversidades que había tenido en su corta vida siempre tenía una cálida sonrisa para ambos, era imposible no quererla. Claire también observo a su hermano, no era un secreto porque siempre lo habían querido como soldado, Chris era fuerte, alto, pero sobretodo era inteligente y con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y el liderazgo, además de que era un hombre sumamente guapo, cuando Chris aun vivía con ella y salían juntos siempre escuchaba a las chicas hablar de él, pero a Chris nunca le había interesado mucho ese tema.

Después del abrazo familiar se dedicaron a comer lo que la pequeña Sherry había preparado, no era más que un puré de patatas y algunos trozos de cecina ya que a pesar de que Chris les mandaba dinero nunca era suficiente, Claire saco los panes y una botella de leche, y se dispusieron a comer animadamente. Chris hablaba de lo mucho que odiaba trabajar para el cuerpo de soldados de Umbrella. Cuando terminaron de comer Claire se puso a entrenar un poco con Chris, él se sorprendió ya que su hermana era más que buena con la puntería a la hora de lanzar cuchillos y también debía de serle fácil manejar un arma de fuego, además de que era veloz y fuerte para ser una mujer, tenia buenos reflejos, en conclusión era toda una sobreviviente. Un pitido se escucho en todos los altavoces de la cuidad y la voz del alcalde Irons se escucho.

-A todos los ciudadanos se les informa que hoy es el día de la selección y deben presentarse a las 3:30 de la tarde frente a la comisaria, bien arreglados, buena suerte- Se escucho. Claire bufo molesta.

-Ja, buena suerte- Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Mejor vete a bañar para terminar con esto de una vez- Chris le dijo y ella asintió.

Se metió en una tina descuidada que tenían, ese era uno de los pocos días que les suministraban agua caliente, la mayor parte del tiempo era agua helada y un poco sucia, su cuidad era de las más pobres aunque ella no terminaba de entender el porqué ya que era una cuidad un tanto grande y con muchos edificios lindos, pero las personas de Umbrella habían convertido la cuidad en una región minera, Claire estaba segura de que habían muchos más recursos en su cuidad pero no era permitido dedicarse a otra cosa que no fuera la minería, o la venta de productos como comida y artículos varios, así que nadie tenía mucho dinero más que la gente que vivía en el centro de la cuidad o los altos funcionarios. Se restregó el cuerpo con un zacate y se lavo su cabello, el lugar en donde ella vivía era de los más pobres de la cuidad y nunca estaba reluciente como las chicas de la cuidad pero no era por gusto sino porque no podía darse ese lujo. Salió del baño y entro en la habitación que compartía con Sherry, se quedo sin palabras cuando vio el hermoso vestido rojo que había en su cama.

-Era de mamá- Chris le dijo. Ella lo tomo en sus manos y lo pudo admirar mejor, era un vestido sencillo, corrugado en la parte del estomago y con mangas pero cortas, le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, regreso al baño y se cambio, se peino el cabello en un medio recogido, como casi nunca lo hacía ya que no le gustaba tener el cabello suelto.

-Te ves hermosa- Chris le dijo cuando la vio.

-Cuando sea grande quiero ser igual de bonita como tu Claire- Sherry le dijo emocionada.

-Oh no pequeña, tu ya eres más bonita que yo y cuando crezcas será la niña más bella del universo- Claire se puso a la altura de Sherry y la abrazo, cuando se separo se percato del collar que usaba Sherry, era un medallón de oro en forma de llamas.

-¿Y esto?- Le pregunto Claire.

-Era de mi madre- Sherry respondió y Claire asintió.

La hora se acercaba y los tres salieron rumbo a la comisaria, cuando estaban a punto de llegar Claire se percato de que Sherry le apretaba la mano con fuerza.

-No pasa nada Sherry, veras que esto se va a terminar en un pestañeo, tu nombre no saldrá, te lo prometo- Claire la tranquilizo.

Chris se fue a la zona que le correspondía ya que él como familiar debía estar en los alrededores de la comisaria. Sherry y Claire se formaron con las mujeres.

-Anda Sherry ve con las chicas de tu edad para registrarte, te veré cuando la selección termine- Claire índico y la pequeña rubia con pasos nerviosos se dirigió con las niñas de 12 años.

Claire miro por un momento a las niñas de 12 años, algunas lloraban, otras temblaban más que una gelatina y otras como Sherry intentaban ser valientes. Claire sintió una rabia enorme, todas esas niñas no debían de estar allí, nadie debía de estar en esa posición, esperando si tu nombre sale elegido para ir a una muerte segura. Camino aun enojada para registrarse y delante de ella se encontró a Rebecca Chambers, una chica de su clase, una chica demasiado lista, sus padres eran doctores, bueno curaban a las personas en casa de manera gratuita y clandestinamente ya que no tenían un hospital, Rebecca era una chica reservada al igual que Claire pero ella vivía en la cuidad así que no tenía muchas necesidades, aun así era una chica sencilla y agradable y casi siempre terminaba con Claire.

-Hola Claire- La saludo la chica. Claire la observo, llevaba un vestido rosa pastel muy hermoso, y un listón del mismo color adornaba su corto cabello rubio.

-Hola Becca- Claire le devolvió el saludo.

-Como esta tu hermanita, es su primer año ¿no?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Algo nerviosa pero ella es muy fuerte- Respondió la pelirroja.

-Escuche que el nombre de Steve esta muchas veces- Rebecca añadió.

Claire sintió una punzada en el corazón de solo pensar que saliera elegido Steve.

-Sí pero esperemos tener "Buena suerte"- Claire puso comillas al decir buena suerte y ambas chicas esbozaron una sonrisa.

Caminaron a la fila con las chicas de 16 años, y Claire busco con la mirada a Steve en la fila de los chicos, cuando lo vio él le sonrió cálidamente y ella le correspondió. El himno de Umbrella Center comenzó a sonar y banderas con el logo de Umbrella se desplegaron en el portal de la comisaria. Una mujer salió de la comisaria, era la anfitriona de la selección y "Madrina" de los chicos que salían seleccionados. Era una mujer extraña como todos los que Vivian en Umbrella Center, su cabello era largo y rizado pero tenía un color morado metálico, al igual que sus ojos que se alcanzaban a ver detrás de todo el maquillaje que tenían, su ropa era al parecer de látex que remarcaba su cuerpo y siempre usaba la ropa del color de su cabello, sí esa era Astrid Shibano.

-Bienvenidos a esta la selección número 49 para elegir a los "Guerreros" que representaran a Raccoon City en la edición número 49 de "Los juegos de la esperanza"- La mujer dijo con su voz chillona.

-Esperanza- Bufo Claire. Eso era una burla, en el mundo en el que ellos vivían no existía la esperanza y Umbrella se burlaba de ellos.

-Ahora para recordarles el porqué de los Juegos vamos a ver la siguiente grabación envida desde Umbrella Center- Anuncio la mujer.

Claire rodo los ojos, era exasperante la animosidad con la que esa mujer hablaba teniendo en cuenta la razón por la que estaba allí.

"_En un lugar antes conocido como Norteamérica y ahora conocido como Kratos, 10 ciudades se revelaron ante su gobierno Umbrella. Provocaron muchas muertes y mucha destrucción, al final de la guerra Umbrella gano y para castigar a las ciudades por tal osadía, se decreto que cada año las 10 ciudades ofrecerían a dos valientes "Guerreros" un hombre y una mujer de entre 12 y 18 años para pelear a muerte en Umbrella Center, como recordatorio lo que una guerra causa. Muerte. Solo habrá un vencedor por cada edición, el cual será bañado en riquezas como recordatorio de nuestra bondad."_

Todos miraban el proyector que mostraba imágenes de la guerra y algunos fragmentos de anteriores juegos. Claire recordó porque su cuidad era la más pobre. Raccoon City había sido el lugar en donde habían comenzado los levantamientos de hace casi medio siglo, así que Umbrella Center los odiaba.

-Bueno bueno ahora vamos a comenzar con la selección de los "Guerreros" por supuesto las chicas primero- La mujer dijo.

Los llamaban "Guerreros" como otra forma de burlarse de ellos ya que así se hacía llamar el grupo que había iniciado los levantamientos. Astrid Shibano se acerco a la urna dando pasos pequeños y de repente Claire comenzó a sentir una gran ansiedad, la mujer de cabello morado abrió el papel sigilosamente y dijo en el micrófono.

-La valiente Guerrera de este año es…- Dio un suspiro y dijo.- Sherry Birkin- Se escucho.

Claire sintió como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, no podía ser cierto, ella se había encargado de que el nombre de Sherry solo entrara una vez, no podía haber salido seleccionada, la miro, tenía cara de horror y las niñas que estaban cerca de ella se abrieron para dejarla pasar hacia el centro. Claire sintió una mano tocarle el hombro para reconfortarla y ese gesto de Rebecca la devolvió a la realidad, no se dio cuenta cuando las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, solo sentía ese sabor salado en los labios.

-Sherry- Grito Claire con voz ahogada se dirigió hacia la pequeña pero fue detenida por dos soldados.- Voluntaria- Grito de nuevo.- Me presento Voluntaria como Guerrera- Dijo con voz más firme.

Todos soltaron un sonido de sorpresa pero más Astrid Shibano.

-Miren esto, tenemos una hermosa joven que se presenta Voluntaria, que maravilla- Dijo con su voz chillona.- Ven aquí preciosa sube- Añadió.

-Claire por favor no- Rogo Sherry con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ve con Steve, el se hará cargo de ti no dejara que tu nombre entre más veces- Dijo ella a la vez que la abrazaba.

-No, Claire no- Rogo la pequeña hasta que unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por los costados, era Steve que se la llevaba cargando mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba. Dos soldados escoltaron a Claire hacia el improvisado escenario, ella aun aturdida subió los escalones aguantándose las ganas de llorar que tenia ya que todo estaba siendo grabado por Umbrella Center, ya que todo esto era entretenimiento para ellos.

-Bueno dinos tu nombre linda- Astrid le acerco el micrófono.

-Claire Redfield- Respondió ella.

-Y la niña era…- Dijo la de cabellos morados.

-Mi hermana, no de sangre pero es mi hermana- Dijo con voz más encendida y casi molesta la pelirroja.

-Vaya, bueno gente de Raccoon City denle un aplauso a Claire- Pidió la animadora pero toda la gente guardo silencio y llevaron su puño derecho hacia su corazón y agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia Claire, ella solo contuvo mas sus ganas de llorar y miro a toda la gente de su ciudad, más bien miro todo lo que pudo mirar ya que tal vez sería la última vez que podría, volteo hacia donde estaban los familiares y vio a su hermano abrazando a Sherry con fuerza y con los ojos enrojecidos que empezaban a hincharse.

-Bueno ahora vamos a escoger al valiente chico que acompañara a Claire- Dijo la mujer con su exasperante animosidad y camino ahora hacia la urna de los varones, revolvió los papeles y con una tranquilidad infartante desdoblo el papel y lo leyó en el micrófono.- El Guerrero de este año es… Leon Scott Kennedy- Dijo la de cabello morado y toda la población e incluso la misma Claire dejo escapar un sonido de sorpresa.

Estos juegos iban a ser muy interesantes.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola les traigo el Segundo capítulo de esta historia y aclararles que el anterior no estaba listo para subirse pero Bueno hubo una confusión y tenía varios errores etcétera. Alguien en los reviews me decía que no estaba narrado en primera persona como el libro, lo que pasa es que también quiero que se involucren con los demás personajes en especial con Leon, ya que en el libro no podíamos ver qué pasaba con Peeta y siempre me quede con la ganas, bueno gracias a los que están apoyando la historia con sus reviews que es lo que más me motiva y con sus favoritos o los que la siguen, gracias de verdad y espero la sigan apoyando.

Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom

Los Juegos del Hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins

**THE HOPE GAMES**

**Capitulo 2: Adiós Raccoon City.**

Leon esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica, al parecer ser hijo de uno de los secretarios del Alcalde no le garantizaba la seguridad, los chicos a su lado se abrieron paso para dejarlo libre, pero algo que no entendía muy bien era porque la sorpresa de la multitud, bueno tal vez porque era obvio que su nombre solo estaba una vez en esa urna, ya que a él no le faltaba nada, tampoco era rico ni vivía con lujos pero dada la situación en otras partes de la cuidad no se podía quejar. Sintió dos presencias detrás de él, era los soldados que lo escoltaban para llevarlo al escenario, desde que hace algunos años una chica había enloquecido y se había echado a correr los escoltaban. Subió los escalones pesadamente.

-Bueno que muchacho tan guapo- Lo elogio la mujer de cabello morado.- Denle un aplauso a nuestros dos valientes Guerreros de este año, Claire Redfield y Leon Scott Kennedy- Astrid se puso a aplaudir con entusiasmo mientras los demás guardaban silencio y los miraban con nostalgia.

Las miradas de Claire y Leon se encontraron por un momento, ella se percato de que sus facciones lucían relajadas casi como si estuviera resignado, o tal vez era porque se sentía confiado, si debía ser eso ultimo, ella si sabia porque la multitud se había sorprendido, Leon era unos de los chicos más fuertes de su ciudad, tenía una gran habilidad para pelear y también era bastante listo, al parecer llevaba la supervivencia en la venas al igual que ella, por un breve instante recordó aquella vez en la que un chico más grande quiso propasarse con la hermana de Leon, el chico se había enfurecido de verdad y lo noqueo tan rápido que el otro chico no supo cuando paso, además en las clases de educación física Leon era más que bueno, aunque era un chico bastante tranquilo en el sentido de que no le gustaba pelear, y Claire le debía algo muy valioso a Leon. Leon miro el eterno ceño fruncido de Claire era demasiado bonita pero también demasiado ruda, pero él lo entendía, todos en Raccoon City sabían que la vida de los Redfield había sido más que mala, cuando ella tenía 10 años había perdido a sus padres, los habían ejecutado en frente de todos cuando los habían descubierto robando para alimentarlos a ella y a su hermano Chris, desde allí ambos habían cambiado demasiado, pero a pesar de todo los dos eran buenas personas. Ambos fueron llevados a diferentes habitaciones para despedirse de sus familiares. Claire estaba sentada en un sofá color azul oscuro, la habitación estaba tan callada que podía oír su propio corazón acelerado, tan acelerado que ella temía que en cualquier momento le explotara, se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta abrirse pero cuando miro allí estaban, Chris y Sherry con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Claire porque lo hiciste, yo puede haber ido, no tenía miedo te lo juro- Dijo entre sollozos la pequeña rubia.

-Yo te prometí que te mantendría a salvo Sherry, los juegos no son lugar para una niña como tú, no podía dejarte ir- Claire le dijo mientras la abrazaba y por más que lo quería evitar unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Yo se que tu puedes ganar, eres fuerte y lista, eres la mejor- Sherry aun con la voz entrecortada le dijo.

-Es cierto Claire, tu puedes ganar, recuerda todo lo que mamá y papá nos enseñaron, recuerda lo que yo te enseñe, tu vas a ganar- Chris que hablaba casi con rabia pero era la tristeza contenida le dijo.

-Sí, ¿escuchaste Sherry?, soy una ladrona, soy lista fuerte y sigilosa, yo te prometo que regresare, lo hare por ti, y por Chris- Claire le dijo a Sherry y le beso la frente.- ¿Te quedaras con ella verdad?- Le pregunto a Chris casi como un ruego.

-Claro- Respondió firme el mayor. Claire lo abrazo y ambos se soltaron a llorar como dos niños asustados, después recuperaron la compostura.- Ve y gana- Chris le dijo.

-Cuida de ella- La pelirroja le susurro al oído.- Los amo, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para volver, lo prometo- Les dijo a ambos.

-Toma- Sherry le entrego su collar a Claire.- Cada que sientas que no puedes mas, tócalo y recuerda que Chris y yo te esteremos esperando, te amamos Claire- Sherry pronuncio esas palabras y dejo anonadados a Claire y Chris, su madurez era inusual pero ella le había dado a Claire un incentivo, algo que le recordara que ellos nunca la abandonarían y que la estarían esperando.

-Claro pequeña, los amo- Dijo Claire cuando los vio salir. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá y un mar de lágrimas inundo su rostro, escucho la puerta abrirse y miro a Rebecca la cual tenía una expresión triste, en cuando cerró la puerta la rubia se dirigió a ella y la abrazo con cariño, Claire se aturdió un poco ya que ella no era tan expresiva pero correspondió el abrazo de su amiga.

-Eres una chica muy valiente, te prometo que cuidare de Sherry, la traeré a comer todas las veces que pueda- Claire sintió un gran alivio tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Rebecca.- Recuerda los primeros auxilios que te enseñe, bueno recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado y lo que has visto en mi casa, tu puedes Claire, de verdad se que puedes regresar- La rubia le dio ánimos.

-Gracias Becca, gracias por todo- Claire le dijo a Rebecca y esta ultima asintió, le dedico una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

La pelirroja apenas tuvo tiempo de secarse las últimas lagrimas cuando vio a su mejor amigo en el umbral de la puerta, él entro rápidamente y ella se echo a llorar en sus brazos.

-Calma Claire, tu puedes hacerlo, yo creo en ti, se que puedes- Le dijo Steve con firmeza.

-Somos 20, uno gana, no sé qué arena pondrán, ni tampoco a quien me enfrentare, no volveré- Claire dijo entre sollozos.

-No- Dijo Steve rotundamente.- Esa no eres tú, no eres de esas personas que se rinde antes de luchar, eres esa chica que supero la muerte de sus padres, se hizo cargo de una pequeña niña y soportaste que tu hermano se tuviera que ir, eres la chica más fuerte que conozco, lo único que tienes que hacer es darles un show, consigue un arma la que sea, eres la mejor y sé que vas a volver- Le dijo con firmeza mientras le secaba las lagrimas.

-Cuida de Sherry, yo volveré, lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas- Claire abrazo a su amigo con fuerza.

-Claro que cuidare de ella, te estaremos esperando- El castaño beso la frente de la chica y salió.

Claire se mojo los ojos con agua fría que había en una mesa de la habitación en la que se encontraba, ya había llorado suficiente para ellos en la selección, no dejaría que la volvieran a ver frágil, ya que Umbrella Center comenzaba la grabación desde la selección, y cuando saliera para ir rumbo al tren que la sacaría a ella y a Leon de Raccoon City también tendría cámaras pegadas a su cara, escaneando cada uno de sus gestos. Astrid Shibano le indico que ya era hora de irse, así que salió de la habitación en donde se encontraba y junto a Leon siguió a la mujer por un largo pasillo hasta que salieron de la comisaria y caminaron unos cinco minutos hasta el tren que los llevaría. Durante esos cinco minutos la mujer que los guiaba se la paso saludando a las cámaras, Claire volteo a ver a Leon el cual solo soltaba algunas sonrisas tontas a las cámaras pero la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como si no estuvieran allí, ella solo se limitaba a tener en su rostro esa eterna expresión de enfado que la caracterizaba. Cuando por fin subieron al tren Claire no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera un poco al ver lo lujoso del tren en donde se encontraban, todo era brillante, además de que contaban con una tecnología increíble.

-Bueno chicos disfruten de todo esto que es suyo, solo por favor compórtense bien, hace algunos años los guerreros eran muy curiosos y descompusieron varias cosas, pero miren miren, todo es tan precioso- La mujer siguió parloteando y Claire estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

-Astrid, ¿Siempre tienes que hablar tanto?, una vez conocí una mujer con una voz muy parecida a la tuya y bueno ella hablo tanto de una sola vez que la pobrecita perdió la voz, yo creo que sería un desperdicio perder tu voz, descánsala un poco- Claire intento no sonar sarcástica pero no era lo suyo aunque la mujer que se tocaba la garganta y tenía los ojos muy abiertos pareció no notarlo, pero Leon que se reía disimuladamente sí que lo había notado.

-Que chica tan linda, me iré a descansar disfruten su viaje- La mujer salió del compartimiento y Claire rodo los ojos.

-No deberías ser tan mala con ella, al fin y al cabo de donde ella viene las cosas son diferentes y no podemos culparla- Leon que aun tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro le dijo a Claire.

-¿Osea que ella no sabe que estamos aquí para ir a un matadero?- Claire pregunto a la defensiva.

-Claro que lo sabe, pero ella ha sido educada diferente a nosotros, no creo que tenga malas intenciones- Leon respondió con el mismo tono tranquilo y Claire se encogió de hombros.

Se separaron para explorar el resto del tren y Claire se sintió asqueada de ver todo lo que Umbrella Center tenia, mientras en su ciudad y en el resto de las ciudades la mayoría se morían de hambre, tras explorar todo el tren Claire entro en un compartimiento del que emanaba un olor delicioso al entrar se encontró con su compañero comiendo un gran plato de asado de pollo con papas y zanahorias acompañándolo.

-Deberías probar esto, esta delicioso- Dijo Leon tras limpiarse los labios con una servilleta.

-Parece que disfrutas estar aquí- Claire le soltó.

-Oh claro, siempre he soñado con esto- Dijo Leon con fingida emoción.- Claro que no lo hago pero tampoco voy a rechazar todo esto, que se pudran, no me pasare los que tal vez sean mis últimos días dándoles el gusto de verme hundido, todo lo contrario, les mostrare que no me intimidan- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Claire se sorprendió por sus palabras y se dirigió a una mesa en donde había recipientes con tanta comida que podrían alimentar a todo Raccoon City, decidió servirse un platillo que olía delicioso, se sentó en la mesa y tomo los cubiertos, al parecer lo que se había servido era pollo asado con queso fundido en el interior y bañado en una salsa picante, antes de comenzar a comer observo mas atentamente a Leon, tenía el cabello lacio que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de sus pómulos, era rubio, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y siempre tenía una expresión serena, era alto y musculoso pero no en exceso, era algo normal de acuerdo a su edad, la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela suspiraban por él y Claire solo lo recordaba por una cosa. Un recuerdo de cuando tenía once años vino a su mente, un año después de la muerte de sus padres las cosas para ella y Chris se habían complicado aun mas, Chris había caído enfermo de pulmonía y no tenían dinero ni siquiera para comer, menos para comprar medicinas, ella no quería perder a Chris así que fue tocando de casa en casa de los ciudadanos mejor acomodados para venderles algunas cosas que habían sido de sus padres ya que no tenía nada más para vender, estaba cansada y hambrienta, tenía casi dos días que no comía más que sobras de la basura, la noche había caído y ella no había conseguido nada, toco en la puerta de uno de los soldados, un viejo cuarentón asqueroso, le ofreció las cosas que llevaba que eran joyas pequeñas y un poco de ropa pero él respondió imprevisible.

-Tal vez puedas pasar y conseguir el dinero de otra manera- Le dijo en forma lasciva, Claire olio el aliento a alcohol y se dio la vuelta para irse pero este la tomo del brazo con violencia, ella intento defenderse pero estaba tan hambrienta y débil que no le causaba ningún daño, cuando estaba resignándose a que ese tipo abusaría de ella, llego Leon y golpeo al tipo justo en la nariz la cual le comenzó a sangrar de inmediato, soltó a Claire pero ataco a Leon, el rubio se llevo golpes duros pero al final el tipo estaba tan borracho que Leon a pesar de su corta edad le gano, le tomo la mano a Claire y se echo a correr con ella.

-Leon deja a esa mugrosa- La voz de la madre de Leon se escucho, él le soltó la mano y fue a donde su madre, se dio la vuelta y sin que su madre se diera cuenta le lanzo su cartera a Claire, y se fue sin decir nada. Ella miro dentro y probablemente eran ahorros de él ya que era una cantidad no usual, no le alcanzo para comprar comida pero si para conseguir la medicina de Chris, al día siguiente en la escuela a la hora del almuerzo miro a Leon que tenia marcas de los golpes de la noche anterior al parecer el soldado ni se acordaría de lo que había pasado, le susurro un gracias desde lejos y él asintió, ella tardo dos años en reunir el dinero que Leon le había dado y un día forzando la cerradura del locker del rubio metió una bolsa con dinero, pero algo que nunca le iba a poder pagar era que hubieran impedido que fuera abusada. La pelirroja regreso de su recuerdo y evito mirar más a Leon por el resto de la comida y por el resto de su vida de ser posible.

La noche llego y Claire decidió tomar una ducha, pero al entrar se encontró con botones y más botones.

-Qué demonios ¿Quién le pone botones a una ducha?- Se quejo la pelirroja. Decidió hacerlo al tanteo, presiono un botón y de la llave comenzó a salir leche.- ¿Pero quién demonios se baña con leche?- Se escandalizo y después de varios botones más, el agua tibia salió de la llave llenando la bañera y jabón con olor a jazmín la acompaño. Todas las emociones que había reprimido desde la selección salieron en sus saladas lagrimas que no cesaban pero se escondían bajo su rostro mojado por el agua, lloro hasta que ya no pudo más, hasta que comenzó a dolerle todo.

Leon se encontraba en su habitación, había querido tomar una ducha pero después de que la leche saliera se dio por vencido, preguntaría como se usaban al día siguiente. Encendió el televisor, estaban transmitiendo el resumen de las selecciones, justamente pasarían el de Raccoon City, miro la expresión de Claire cuando habían pronunciado el nombre de Sherry, en la selección había sentido pena por Claire pero al ver su expresión su corazón se estrujo y escucho a los comentaristas hablar.

-¿Acaso no es lo más tierno? La valiente hermana mayor que toma el lugar de la menor, algo sorprendente- Decía un comentarista con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero por supuesto que lo es, y el chico mira que apuesto, causaran impresión- Otro de ellos añadió.

Leon apago el televisor asqueado, le enfermaban las reacciones de aquellas personas, les parecía tierno y emocionante que una niña de 12 años hubiera salido seleccionada para ir a morir frente a sus cámaras y que desesperadamente su hermana mayor haya tomado su lugar, estaban enfermos. Se preguntaba como seria la gente de Umbrella Center, Astrid era extravagante y un tanto tonta, pero tenía curiosidad por esas personas que esperaban con ansias ver a 19 jóvenes morir en sus arenas, que se emocionaban y hasta visitaban las arenas alrededor del año para ver en donde murieron los chicos. Se acostó en la cama y puso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, comenzó a pensar en la injusta vida que llevaban en las ciudades, enumeradas del 1 a 10, la suya era la última en número y la ultima en todo según él, nunca había viajado a las otras ciudades, eso estaba prohibido, pero cada año sus guerreros eran los más desnutridos y casi siempre morían primero, Raccoon City ya tenía varios años sin tener un vencedor.

-Oh rayos, el mentor- Leon se dijo en voz baja, se supone que tenían a un mentor el cual había ganado los juegos, pero de eso ya habían pasado varios años, lo único que Leon sabia era que era un señor borracho, malhumorado y solitario, y a juzgar de que en todo el día no se había aparecido para nada, ya no le sorprendía tanto porque sus Guerreros siempre eran los peores. Con todos esos pensamientos rondando su mente logro conciliar el sueño.

Claire abrió los ojos pesadamente, después de su ducha había llorado hasta quedase dormida en la almohada, abrió uno de los cajones de su habitación y se puso una blusa blanca sin mangas y un pantalón Marron que había allí. Salió para ir al comedor, iba un poco tarde para el desayuno pero no tanto, al entrar vio a Leon y Astrid sentados, la mujer le sonreía a Leon e intentaba tocarle el cabello, ella rodo los ojos.

-Oh bella Claire, Buenos días siéntate aún no han servido, te esperábamos- La mujer le dijo sonriente.

-Buenos días- Saludo Claire, la mujer no le hacía nada de gracia pero por lo menos era educada.

-Oye Astrid, ¿Has visto a nuestro mentor?- Leon le pregunto.

-Oh no- Astrid hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Supongo que estará embriagándose en su cuarto, pero iré a buscarlo, tiene que empezar a prepararlos, comiencen el desayuno jovencitos- La mujer les indico y ambos asintieron.

-Me había olvidado por completo que teníamos mentor- Claire menciono.

-Si yo también, me acorde anoche- Leon añadió.

Ambos chicos estaban desayunando en silencio y tranquilos, hasta que escucharon dos voces que se acercaban y estaban discutiendo.

-Oh por favor, tu eres morada y me preguntas que ¿que está mal conmigo?- La voz de un hombre se escuchó.

-Pero que grosero eres, yo estoy a la moda- La inconfundible voz de Astrid fue escuchada.

-Pues que moda tan ridícula, mujer loca- El hombre que hablaba con mofa replico.

Leon y Claire voltearon sorprendidos cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, vieron parado en el umbral a su mentor, o más bien lo que quedaba de él.

-Chicos esto- Dijo Astrid mirando despectivamente al hombre.- Es su mentor, Barry Burton- La mujer lo presento.

-Jajá mentor- El hombre que estaba en pijama y tenía una botella de licor en la mano se burló.

Claire lo miro, era un hombre alto, con el cabello café y ojos grises, su piel era blanca y llevaba una barba desaliñada, lucia muy descuidado y Claire no podía imaginarse como ese remedo de hombre había podido ganar los juegos.

-Hola- Leon lo saludo. Barry lo miro un tanto extrañado y tomo un lugar en la mesa.

-Claire Redfield y Leon Kennedy, que combinación tan… Peculiar- Barry les dijo a ambos.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?, no te hemos visto nunca- Claire le pregunto en tono golpeado.

-Conocí a tu padre, y bueno la gente en la televisión no deja el tema de la valiente hermana voluntaria y el chico guapo- Barry dijo con su tono burlón.

-¿Y cuándo empezaremos?- Leon dijo.

-¿A qué?- El mayor pregunto como si no tuviera ni idea de que hacia allí.

-Con el entrenamiento, se supone que tú nos ayudas y nos dices que hacer para que nos patrocinen- Leon replico un poco alterado.

-¿Eso se los dijo Santa Claus?- Barry se burló y posteriormente le dio un sorbo a su botella.

-Yo creo que es suficiente- Leon se paró de su lugar y le arrebato la botella a Barry, abrió la ventana y la lanzo fuera del tren.

-¿Qué demonios?- El hombre dijo visiblemente enfadado.

Barry soltó un puñetazo a Leon el cual el chico esquivo hábilmente, dejando sorprendidas a Claire y Astrid, Barry tiro otro golpe pero fue lo mismo, hasta que barrió una de sus piernas y tiro al rubio, puso su pie en su garganta apretándolo con fuerza.

Claire vio como Leon empezaba a perder el color, así que tomo un cuchillo de la mesa, lo tomo por la hoja y lo lanzo. Astrid soltó un gritito de miedo, y Barry el cual había quedado clavado en la pared, ya que el cuchillo estaba clavado entre la manga de su bata y la pared del tren pero sin hacerle ningún daño a él, sonrió socarronamente, quito el pie del cuello de Leon y este se paró respirando con dificultad y tosiendo.

-Pero si son unos rebeldes- Barry que quito el cuchillo de su lugar les dijo a ambos.- De acuerdo, me han convencido los entrenare.- Dijo y se sentó en la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado. Leon y Claire se miraron extrañados.

-Pregunten, ¿que no querían que los entrenara?- El hombre les dijo a ambos mientras se preparaba un pan con mermelada.

-¿Cómo conseguimos patrocinadores?- Leon que tenía la voz ronca pregunto.

-Bueno, chico tu no tendrás problemas con eso, solo se coqueto con ellos y ganaras a los patrocinadores que quieras- Barry respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Claire se sintió ofendida y menospreciada, ¿Acaso ese viejo borracho creía que ella no podía conseguir patrocinadores?

-¿Exactamente que querías decir con eso? ¿Qué yo no puedo conseguir patrocinadores?- Claire pregunto alzando un poco la voz y frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno rojita eres buena lanzando cuchillos pero allí termina tu carisma- Barry le respondió y ella solo rodo los ojos.

-Hey Claire mira ya llegamos- Leon que estaba cerca de la ventana le dijo.

Ella volteo a verlo, afuera se escuchaban gritos y vítores mientras Leon sonreía y hasta se daba el lujo de saludar a la gente que se encontraba afuera, si Barry quería que ella hiciera eso para conseguir patrocinadores, bueno eso no pasaría, odiaba a Umbrella Center y no podía solo pararse allí y fingir que le daba gusto.

Leon miraba por la ventana a la gente, como se lo suponía eran raros, vestían y hablaban raro pero eso sí, Astrid era algo insípido comparado con ellos, la gente lo miraba como si fuera algo extraordinario y a pesar de lo mucho que despreciaba la idea de estar allí, tenía que ganárselos al precio que fuera.

CONTINUARA…..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOooOO

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? Déjenme un bello review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola lamento haberme tardado tanto pero les juro que la semana que viene les traeré otro capítulo, de verdad que me ha hecho muy feliz que acepten esta adaptación, estos primeros capítulos son muy parecidos al libro pero en cuanto entren a la arena verán que tiene ese toque de RE, alguien me decía que si le daría un papel a Ada Wong y claro que lo hare pero para la segunda parte del fic que correspondería al libro de En llamas en esta historia no aparecerá espero no se molesten, también me decían que si habría romance y claro que va a haber pero más adelante, otra cosa espero que a todos les parezca bien que haya puesto a Barry como el mentor es que no encontré a otro personaje que pudiera serlo, bueno si tienen alguna otra duda una sugerencia déjenme un review.

**anamariaeugenia****, ****ReLeonClaire****, ****Gabyedro****, ****SorayaMendez****, ****cristi99****, ****claireredfield1**, Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, también gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y a los que la tienen en sus favoritos ese tipo de cosas me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom

Los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

**THE HOPE GAMES.**

**Capitulo 3: Presentación. **

-Bueno chicos bajemos que tienen muchas tareas para hoy- Astrid les indico a ambos y ellos asintieron.

Leon y Claire salieron del tren y de inmediato el ruido que la gente emitía los dejo sordos, les gritaban prácticamente alabanzas, Leon intentaba sonreírles y Claire solo los miraba como si tuvieran tres cabezas, aunque mirándolos, ya todo podía ser posible. Los cuatro subieron a un auto que los llevaría al edificio de preparación, los Guerreros se lo pasarían allí durante el tiempo antes de los juegos, excepto para la presentación de esa noche y la entrevista de la noche antes de los juegos.

-Este año han renovado el edificio, les encantara es tan fabuloso- La mujer chillo emocionada y sus tres acompañantes la miraron extrañados.

Claire miro a Leon, le enojaba la manera en la que se había estado comportando desde habían salido de Raccoon City, intentando sonreírle a las cámaras y ahora a esa gente loca de Umbrella Center, lo miro de reojo, parecía tan despreocupado por estar allí, detestaba su tranquilidad.

Leon sintió una mirada, debía ser Claire y debía estar furiosa, aunque pensándolo bien ella siempre estaba furiosa, era una chica solitaria a excepción por Rebecca y su amigo Steve del que prácticamente jamás se separaba, volteo a verla y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, él le sonrió pero ella aparto la mirada, ah sí también era una chica tímida.

-Bueno llegamos- Astrid les indico a sus acompañantes.

Al bajar del automóvil Claire miro un tanto sorprendida el edificio, jamás había visto en donde se preparaban los Guerreros ya que en las emisiones solo pasaban las selecciones, la presentación de los Guerreros, sus puntuaciones, sus entrevistas y eventualmente los juegos, así que jamás había sabido que pasaba entre ese tiempo que no emitían y tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión imaginárselo. Pero nunca pensó que trataran a los Guerreros entre tantos lujos, y tampoco entendía la razón por la cual lo hacían, por culpa obviamente no era ya que si ellos sintieran culpa no existirían los juegos, probablemente era solo otra manera de burlarse de ellos. Subieron a un elevador, o por lo menos así lo llamo Astrid, ella jamás había subido a uno, pero sintió ganas de vomitar cuando estaban subiendo, como su cuidad era la última, ellos vivían hasta la última planta.

-¿Qué les parece?- Astrid les pregunto emocionada. Claire solo la miro con el ceño fruncido y Leon respondió por ella.

-Está bien, gracias Astrid- El rubio le medio sonrió a la mujer.

-Bueno me voy a beber- Barry dijo.

-Hey, y ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- Claire pregunto.

-Vivir jajá- Dijo Barry y se alejo.

-Oh chicos vaya mentor que les toco- Astrid se lamentó.- Por lo mientras escojan una habitación, en una hora su equipo de preparación vendrá por ustedes, en la noche es la Presentación de los Guerreros, así que los pondrán guapos y más tarde conocerán a sus respetivos estilistas y les dirán lo que usaran- Explico la mujer.

Claire asintió, Astrid era educadamente exasperante, además de la vocecita que tenía pero obviando eso no parecía ser una mala persona, solo algo tonta y rara, tal vez Leon tenía razón con ella o tal vez no.

Leon camino para recorrer el lugar, era bastante grande, lujoso y colorido, había artefactos muy raros que el suponía que eran adornos, además de que prácticamente había botones para todo, Las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul turquesa y los muebles eran de color verde claro, recorrió un pasillo lleno de puertas por ambos lados, abrió una de ellas y se encontró con una habitación decorada de azul oscuro, era sencilla pero él supuso que era su habitación ya que no parecía cuarto de chica, entro y comenzó a husmear en los cajones, había ropa de chico, era de colores raros como todo allí pero funcionaba para él, también tenía una pantalla grande, más grande que la del tren, su cama era visiblemente más grande y también su ducha.

-Oh maldita sea- Leon dijo al entrar en la ducha, era más grande y con el doble de botones que la del tren, no entendía cuál era el punto, en su casa solo había dos llaves una de agua fría y otra de agua caliente, él si disponía de esa comodidad ya que su padre trabajaba directamente para el alcalde Irons, pero también era consciente que en el resto de la cuidad no tenían los mismos privilegios que él. Salió de la ducha, ya preguntaría por su uso después, se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar en su casa, en que estarían haciendo sus padres y su hermana Kristen. La última vez que los vio en su despedida, su hermana estaba bastante alterada, él y ella tenían un vínculo bastante fuerte, y aunque ella era la mayor él siempre la defendía, su madre era bastante difícil, creía ser superior a los demás y nunca había gozado de tener la mejor relación con ella pero la quería, sonrió al recordar lo que su madre le había dicho "-Destrózalos a todos Leon, son unos mugrosos-", su padre era bastante diferente a su madre y jamás comprendería como terminaron juntos, con él si había tenido una relación más cercana, lo había enseñado a pelear y muchas otras cosas más, una lagrima cayo por el rostro de rubio, mejor se iba olvidando de ellos ya.

Claire estaba sentada en la sala, estaba sola ya que Astrid había ido a darse una ducha y Barry seguramente ya estaba inconsciente o muerto, daba igual ni siquiera les iba a ayudar, miro a su alrededor, las cosas en Umbrella Center eran muy raras, en la parte de la cuidad donde ella vivía, las casas eran sombrías y pequeñas, además de que la gente de la cuidad vestía atuendos en colores oscuros, los colores chillantes solo los veían en los libros, y cuando ella iba al bosque con Steve también veían colores, muchos colores, pero no chillantes como los de Umbrella Center, más bien eran colores hermosos, colores naturales, como los pájaros o el color de los árboles, el color de las frutas recién maduras, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, todos esos momentos en los que a pesar de toda la miseria que había tenido que vivir se encontraba feliz y libre, esos momentos que tal vez nunca volvería a tener, Sherry preparándole la comida y dando a los animales callejeros, Steve y ella retándose en el bosque, y hasta cuando Rebecca le hablaba de cosas que Claire nunca entendía ya que Rebecca era muy inteligente, toco el collar de Sherry y sintió nuevas fuerzas, tal vez si se esforzaba podría volver a tener esos momentos. La puerta del elevador que también era la del apartamento se abrió sobresaltándola.

-Hola queridita- Una mujer con el pelo blanco como la nieve y pedrería en la cara la saludo.

-Mmm Hola- Claire respondió algo sorprendida.

-Me llamo Francesca y ella es Bianca- La mujer de cabello blanco dijo señalando a otra con cabello largo hasta la espalda baja y negro, sus ojos eran color azul pero era un azul raro como falso, tenía líneas raras que Claire suponía eran tatuajes que adornaban sus cara, pero a sus ojos se veían horrendos.- Somos tu equipo de preparación- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ah ya veo- Dijo ella aturdida, las miro con más detenimiento, ninguna parecía pasar de los 25 años pero usaban tanto maquillaje que parecían muñecas de porcelana, Francesca usaba un traje completo a juego con su cabello con un escote muy revelador y zapatos muy altos, después miro a Bianca, tenía muchos tatuajes en su cuerpo, usaba un vestido rojo sangre con luces que prendían y apagaban y zapatos negros igual del altos que los de Francesca.- Bianca ¿No tienes calor?- Claire le pregunto y ambas mujeres soltaron una risa escandalosa que casi le revienta el oído a Claire.

-No querida, por supuesto que no, pero anda vámonos ya que hay demasiado por hacer contigo- La apresuro la mujer.

-Aguarda tengo que avisarle a Astrid- Claire comento.

-Ella ya sabe que vendríamos por ti, así que apresurémonos- Francesca hablo.

Claire asintió y las mujeres la condujeron al edificio continuo al de preparación, subieron hasta la última planta y al entrar Claire se encontró con todo tipo de artefactos raros, inclusive algunos parecían de tortura, abrió mucho los ojos y volteo a ver a ambas mujeres.

-Oh queridita no te asustes, nada malo te pasara- Bianca le dijo.

Claire rodo los ojos, nada malo le pasaría, pero si solo iba a los juegos, soltó un bufido y siguió caminando detrás de ambas mujeres.

-Haber linda, vamos a empezar por depilarte, sácate la ropa- Francesca le indico.

-¿Depilarme?- La pelirroja pregunto, jamás en su vida había escuchado algo parecido.

-Si, quítate toda tu ropa, anda que no tenemos tanto tiempo- Le repitió la chica de cabello blanco.

Claire comenzó a desnudarse, sentía tanta vergüenza, jamás desde que había salido del vientre materno había estado delante de una persona sin estar completamente tapada, casi siempre usaba chaquetas y pantalones, la mayoría de las chicas usaban vestidos o cosas así, pero ella ni tenía tanta ropa y tampoco ganas de vestirse así. Estaba en ropa interior y ambas mujeres la miraban esperándola.

-Chica que no te de tanta pena, somos mujeres y además hemos preparado a varias chicas, somos unas profesionales- Bianca le dijo en tono suave.

Claire suspiro y termino de quitarse la ropa, esperaba que ambas mujeres cambiaran su expresión o dijeran algo pero la miraban exactamente igual que cuando estaba vestida, lo cual la hizo sentir un poco menos incomoda, pero aun así sentía su corazón acelerado y las mejillas calientes.

-Bueno recuéstate allí- Bianca le indico, ella volteo y vio una especie de mesa metálica.

Se recostó e inmediatamente dio un respingo, el frio metal en su cuerpo desnudo era una sensación que nunca había experimentado y que de ser posible jamás lo volvería a hacer, vio a Francesca acercarse con un recipiente del cual salía humo, saco un palo de plástico y comenzó a llenarlo con el líquido espeso, se acercó hacia ella.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto un poco nerviosa la pelirroja.

-Es cera liquida, para depilarte, descuida no te quemara así que recuéstate y no hagas más preguntas- Francesca le indico y ella solo asintió.

Claire sintió el líquido caliente abrigar su pierna derecha, después Francesca saco una cinta blanca y la puso encima de la cera, Claire pensó que la cera tenia consistencia de pegamento y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió como si la estuvieran despellejando, grito un poco más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado y ambas mujeres le sonrieron un tanto comprensivas.

-Te acostumbraras- Bianca le dijo.

Y así fue, ambas mujeres la llenaron de cera y arrancaban el vello que allí se encontrase, le quitaron absolutamente todo el vello corporal, ella se miró y pensó que parecía un pollo muerto como los del mercado absolutamente rosados y despellejados, le ardía todo el cuerpo y no podía imaginarse porque alguien se depilaría por gusto. Después ambas la untaron de una crema que olía entre alcohol y flores, y sintió como su piel se sentía mejor, la dejaron untada varios minutos y después la lavaron completamente y las molestias desaparecieron, Francesca le puso una bata delgada color rosa y ambas comenzaron a quitarle parte de sus cejas con unas pinzas, le dolía pero no era nada comparado al primer dolor. Le pusieron más de 5 cosas en el cabello y al final lo tenía tan suave como la seda, también llenaron su cara de cremas y cosas extrañas, le hacían cosas en las uñas y después de lo que fueron eternas horas para Claire terminaron.

-Bueno a pesar de ser de Raccoon City, eres una chica muy linda ¿Quieres mirarte?- Bianca le dijo.

Claire asintió y se miró en el espejo, solo por sus cejas se veía igual, bueno algo había diferente pero no fue capaz de reconocer que.

-Nos vamos a comer linda, nos vemos en un rato, quédate aquí que vendrá alguien- Francesca le indico y ella asintió.

Se sentó en un sillón en forma de zapato verde, y quedo casi hasta el piso "¿Qué clase de sofá es este?" pensó la pelirroja, al cabo de unos minutos el elevador se abrió y de él salió una mujer, era muy bonita y parecía muy normal, tenía el cabello rubio y vestía una blusa morado metálico y un pantalón negro, usaba botas de tacón altas.

-Hola- La saludo amable la mujer.

-Hola- Dijo Claire de vuelta.

-Me llamo Jill Valentine, soy tu estilista- Se presentó la mujer, después le sonrió y Claire le devolvió la sonrisa, no sabía la razón pero esa chica le agradaba.

-Lamento mucho que estés aquí, pero ya nada podemos hacer- Jill le dijo con la expresión más seria.

-Gracias, por lamentarlo- La pelirroja le dijo.

-Bueno sabes para que estoy aquí ¿Cierto?- Jill le pregunto con una sonrisa y una ceja ligeramente levantada.

-Para que me vea guapa- Claire repitió las palabras de Astrid.

-No Claire, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a causar impresión, para que no se olviden de ti- Jill la corrigió y ambas sonrieron.

-Nunca antes te había visto, eres nueva como estilista ¿Verdad?- Claire sintió confianza para preguntarle.

-Si es mi debut- Jill lo dijo como si no tuviera importancia.

-Y te dieron mi ciudad, claro- La pelirroja dijo en voz más baja.

-No, yo la elegí, bueno basta de charla y vamos a trabajar, sácate la bata por favor- Jill le pidió y Claire no tardó en hacerlo, que más daba se tenía que acostumbrar. La rubia la miro examinándola muy bien, como grabándose en la memoria cada medida del cuerpo de ella, después le dedico una sonrisa cálida.- Bueno es suficiente, eres una chica con suerte, tienes un cuerpo muy bello- Jill le dijo y Claire se sonrojo un poco.

-Gracias- Dijo un tanto apenada.

-Bueno esto es lo que vamos a hacer, tu ciudad se dedica a la minería si no me equivoco, pero es aburrido sacarte vestida de minera o con rocas o algo así, mi intención es que la gente no te olvide, que destaques por encima de las otras ciudades lo cual es difícil para ti por ser de Raccoon City, pero bueno solo espero que no le temas al fuego- Jill sonrió ampliamente.

Unas horas después Claire se miró en el espejo y simplemente no se reconoció, su cabello iba atado en una coleta como usualmente pero estaba trenzado en su cabeza, un flequillo rebelde adornaba su frente hacia el lado derecho, sus ojos estaban maquillados con sombra y delineador negro lo cual los hacia lucir profundos, tenía un poco de color en las mejillas y le habían puesto pintalabios de un color rosado para que sus labios lucieran naturales, vestía un traje completo negro muy pegado para su gusto, no tenía idea de que material era, era de tirantes y estaba completamente cubierto en la espalda, Jill le había dicho que tenía un escote en V aunque ella no tenía idea de que cuernos significaba eso aunque seguramente era que tenía que enseñar los pechos porque el escote era más pronunciado de lo que ella hubiera querido aunque no había peligro de enseñar de mas, no le gustaba enseñar su cuerpo, jamás lo había hecho pero ahora todo el país la vería, también le habían puesto polvos de color dorado por lo cual su piel mostraba leves destellos, Jill la condujo al edificio de preparación y bajaron a un piso subterráneo donde los Guerreros esperarían hasta que la emisión comenzara para salir.

-Estas despampanante y espera a que te incendie- Jill le dijo aunque la palabra incendiarse no era precisamente algo reconfortante.

-Si claro- Claire respondió, estaba muy nerviosa.

Leon iba llegando al lugar, su estilista era una chica de unos 26 años parlante en extremo y con el cabello verde como un árbol, era un tanto extraña pero se había portado bien con él, su cabello casi no tenía ningún cambio ya que le habían dicho que lo tenía perfecto, pero le habían pintado los ojos, aunque al principio creyó que se vería afeminado, después vio que no era así, aunque tampoco le entusiasmaba andar por allí maquillado, le habían puesto un traje completo negro, le llegaba hasta el cuello pero tenía los brazos descubiertos, iba caminando tranquilo hasta que se topó con una imagen que lo dejo congelado, a pocos pasos de él había una chica pelirroja vestida casi igual a él, pero era obvio que el traje le quedaba mucho mejor a ella, era obvio que era Claire pero, Leon nunca se imaginó que detrás de esa ropa sencilla que ella usaba estuviera esa chica tan hermosa, ella era bella Leon siempre lo había pensado pero simplemente se veía mortífera.

-Hola Claire- La saludo sobresaltándola.

-Hola Leon- Ella dijo un poco alterada.

-¿Has oído que nos incendiaran?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, dicen que es seguro pero quien sabe- Dijo ella.

-Harán Guerreros a las brasas- Leon bromeo y arranco una ligera sonrisa de los labios de Claire.

-¿Has visto a Astrid o a Barry?- Inquirió la pelirroja.

-No, pero Coria, mi estilista me dijo que ambos están en el público- Leon respondió.

-Bueno chicos están a un minuto de que empiece la transmisión, suban al carro, saluden y sonrían aunque no quieran, esta es su primera oportunidad para conseguir patrocinadores- Jill les indico a ambos y ellos lo hicieron.

Leon le tendió la mano a Claire para subir a su carro el cual sería tirado por dos caballos negros, una puerta se abrió y el primer carro avanzo, iban por orden de ciudades así que ellos eran los últimos, Jill se les acerco con una antorcha y la puso en la espalda de ambos, solo sintieron calor pero nada que los lastimara, los caballos avanzaron.

-Por favor no me sueltes- Dijeron ambos casi al unísono y sonrieron por ello.

-De acuerdo, juntos hasta el final- Leon le dijo y entrelazo su mano con la de Claire.

-Gracias Leon- Sonrió ella y apretó la mano de él un poco fuerte.

Claire escuchaba los gritos de la multitud pero aun no los veía ya que antes de salir había un largo pasillo, de pronto las luces le pegaron en la cara y lograba ver a miles de personas que aumentaron sus gritos y su euforia al verlos salir, ella no entendía muy bien que pasaba pero la gente les lanzaba vítores a ella y a Leon, miro hacia arriba en una de las enormes pantallas que allí se encontraban y se vio, dejando un rastro de fuego detrás de ella, envuelta en llamas, sonrió ampliamente, Jill tenía razón iban a causar impresión, así que decidió hacerle caso y comenzó a saludar a la gente, les sonreía y hasta se dio el lujo de guiñarles el ojo coquetamente, sintió como Leon elevaba el agarre que tenían en las manos y cuando miro ya estaban arriba, la gente enloqueció, todos los demás Guerreros iban separados, y ellos tomados de la mano y mostrándoselo a todo el país, ella y su compañero siguieron sonriendo y la gente gritaba sus nombres miro como algunas chicas le mandaban besos a Leon y a ella los hombres la miraban de una manera que la hacía sentir un tanto incomoda, hasta que los caballos se detuvieron en el centro de la cuidad y el fuego que tenían se apagó, bajaron sus manos pero aún estaban entrelazadas.

-Demos la bienvenida al Presidente Wesker- Una voz dijo.

Leon escucho el himno de Kratos y después miro hacia arriba, de un balcón salía el Presidente Wesker, vestía un traje negro y esas gafas que nunca se quitaba, su cabello rubio brillaba a causa de las luces, desde que Leon recordaba el presidente se veía de esa manera pero esa noche tenía esa sonrisa maligna que hasta a él le helaba la piel, sus gafas bajaron un poco por el puente de su nariz y Leon podía jurar que por un momento sus ojos habían sido rojos, no se podía distinguir bien hacia donde miraba pero él estaba seguro que los miraba a ellos y en especial a Claire, algo dentro de él se revolvió ante ese pensamiento y soltó la mano de ella para pasar su brazo por encima de sus hombros, ella dio un respingo pero no dijo nada y él sintió de una manera como si ese gesto la protegiera de la mirada del presidente Wesker.

-Bienvenidos Guerreros de las 10 ciudades, a la edición número 49 de Los juegos de la Esperanza, les deseo una estancia cómoda y muy buena suerte- Fueron las sencillas palabras del Presidente Wesker.

Claire que estaba tan ensimismada mirando al repugnante Presidente Wesker no se había dado cuenta de que Leon tenía uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, lo miro algo extrañada y se sacudió para quitárselo de encima, su espacio personal era algo que ella amaba y aunque por su nerviosismo hubiera estado colgada de su mano, tanta cercanía con Leon no le gustaba, él tenía esa fama de andar conquistando chicas y ella no sería su tal vez ultima conquista, los carros regresaron por donde habían llegado y al entrar ya los esperaban sus estilistas, Astrid y Barry.

-Chicos, buen trabajo todos hablan de ustedes- Astrid los felicito.

-Buen inicio pero aún les hace falta- Barry que apestaba a alcohol también los felicito a su manera.

Claire los miro con una media sonrisa, al menos estaba haciendo puntos y tenía más esperanzas de ganar los juegos, por detrás del hombro de Barry miro a algunos de los otros Guerreros, desde la selección no se había preocupado por ver a sus contrincantes, pero algunos de ellos les lanzaban miradas de odio puro a Leon y a ella, la piel se le helo, algo le decía que se estaban convirtiendo en blancos pero ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa de tener esas asombrosas estilistas, Astrid les dijo que se tenían que ir y ella asintió pero en su mente se quedaron grabadas esas miradas de odio que la atravesaban como puñaladas.

CONTINUARA….

OoooooOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo

Déjenme sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi


End file.
